


Give Me Everything I Need

by my_middle_name_is_awkward



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Coda, Fluff, Like a touch of angst, M/M, Post 5X13, Romance, but not much at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 09:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_middle_name_is_awkward/pseuds/my_middle_name_is_awkward
Summary: “I just never thought someone would ever love me enough to want to spend their life with me,”“And I never thought I would love someone the way I knew I was supposed to,”After a long day, Patrick and David reflect on their engagement.





	Give Me Everything I Need

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's me again, with another coda to The Hike! This one is longer but still rambling. But again, it was something that I needed to get out, and once I finished, I figured why not put it out for others to see. Again, I don't have a beta, so sorry for all of the mistakes! Hope you like it!
> 
> Title from "Simply the Best" by Tina Turner, because I had to.

Going back down the mountain was a lot more enjoyable than going up, though David could have guessed that when they started the hike. Everybody knows it’s a lot easier to hike down than up, it’s just basic science. But that’s not why it’s more enjoyable, well, for the most part. 

It’s more enjoyable because Patrick claims his foot is feeling better, so David doesn’t have to carry him, and whenever Patrick needs to take a break if his foot does start to bother him, David does his best to distract him by crowding him up against a tree to kiss him. If Patrick’s wandering hands are any indication, it works.

Oh, and also they’re engaged. 

They can’t stop smiling at each other, but neither of them can bother to care. As they walk, they hold hands, Patrick unable to stop himself from running his fingers over the new rings on David’s left hand. They’re talking about nothing and everything, and even though the day started off rocky, it’s perfect now. 

Until they are far enough down on the trail that they get reception again, and both of their phones start going nuts. 

It happens quickly. One moment, they are deliriously happy, the next David is panicking because his mom had left almost fifteen messages about how his dad was having chest pains, and Patrick is trying to calm him down. It takes a moment before Patrick is calling Mrs. Rose from David’s phone, making sure to put it on speaker.  


Moira tells them that it was just heartburn, but David still looks worried, so Patrick drives him back to the motel. They both decide on the way over that they should wait to announce their big news, not wanting to take away from David’s father. 

Patrick pulls up to the motel and parks, surprised when David doesn’t immediately get out. When he turns to look at him, he’s surprised to find his fiancé already staring at him. 

“I’m sorry,” David whispers, tears in his eyes and Patrick quickly reaches over to grab his hands. 

“For what?”

“For ruining our post-engagement celebration,” And even though David is crying, he can’t help but smile at the word engagement. 

“David, he’s your dad,” Patrick’s hand made its way up to David’s cheek. “It’s okay, we’ll still be engaged tomorrow,” That brings a smile to David’s face and a moment later, he’s leaning in to kiss Patrick. 

“Thank you,” David breathes out once they pull back, and Patrick feels a sense of déjà vu, even though the last time they kissed in his car, it was him thanking David. “For today, it was perfect,” Patrick throws him a disbelieving look and David kisses him again. “It was.” He reassures. 

“I love you,” Patrick murmurs and David smiles softly at him, a smile that Patrick knows it reserved just for him. 

“I love you too,” David leans back in his seat and unbuckles his seatbelt. “I’ll call you later,”

“Tell your dad I’m glad he’s alright,” 

“I will,” David pushes the car door open. “Go home and put something on your foot so my mom doesn’t kill me,” Patrick chuckles. 

“I will,” He promises and then David gets out of the car. He waves with his left hand, purposefully letting the setting sun’s light hit the rings at just the right time. Patrick’s breath hitches in his throat as he watches David turn and walk into the motel room. 

His foot throbs to remind him to follow through on his promise. So, he puts the car in reverse and drives the short distance to his apartment, a small smile refusing to leave his face. 

\---

It’s hours later when Johnny says that he wants to go to bed. Moira has been fussing over him all night, and David didn’t blame his dad for wanting to sleep to escape it. Alexis keeps sighing dramatically because apparently, nobody tried to inform her that Johnny was having health issues. 

“I was distressed, Alexis!” Moira had exclaimed earlier in the night, not long after David had returned. “I can’t remember to text everyone!” 

Since then, David had showered and changed into his comfiest sweatpants and sweatshirt, needing to wash away the sweat and the dirt his body had acquired while hiking. While in the bathroom, he had a quiet moment to reflect on the proposal and he wasn’t at all surprised when tears welled up in his eyes. 

It’s been an emotional day, and the moment alone gave him time to breathe. He loves his family (something he wouldn’t have even admitted to himself a few years ago), but they hadn’t given him much of a chance to calm down after the events of the day. 

So his shower is a little longer than normal, which is effectively ruined when Alexis starts banging on the door and shouting, “Just because you aren’t spending the night with Patrick doesn’t mean you are allowed to sex yourself in the shower all night long!” She shrieked and he could hear his mother yelling how inappropriate that comment was.  


He had angrily shut the water off, dried himself off, and then had placed his new rings back on his fingers. For once in his life, he was hoping that his family wouldn’t notice the change in his accessories. 

“Oh my god, Alexis,” He snapped as he makes his way out of the bathroom. “If you had ever gone on a romantic hike, you would know how necessary it is to shower afterward,” Alexis rolled her eyes and David had collapsed onto his bed.

That had been about four hours ago, and now, the room was dark except for the sliver of light making its way through the curtains. He wanted nothing more to have sleep finally take him, but even though he was both physically and emotionally exhausted, he couldn’t fall asleep. 

He tosses and turns for about fifteen more minutes before he throws his duvet off of him, knowing what the problem was. 

He wanted to be wrapped up in Patrick’s bed right now, not alone in his twin bed, listening to his sister snore. It’s been harder and harder to sleep away from Patrick the last few months, but now, with his engagement rings heavy on his fingers, he feels it more than ever. 

So, after glancing at the clock to see that it was only 11 pm, he made the decision to walk over to Patrick’s.

David put on some socks and his best walking shoes, and he was out the door in minutes. He was relieved to find it was a nice night. There was a slight chill in the air, but for the most part, David didn’t mind because, with every step, he was getting closer and closer to his fiancé. 

He thinks about shooting Patrick a text, letting him know that he’s on his way over, but if he’s sleeping, he doesn’t want to wake him. He can just use the key that Patrick had given him right after he had moved into the apartment. 

_“I want to give this to you because even though I’m not ready to move in together, I want you here whenever you want to be here,” _Patrick had said as he pressed the key into David's palm.__

____

__

David smiles to himself at the memory, relief setting in once he spots Patrick’s apartment building. The wind was starting to pick up and the cold of it was pricking at his skin. 

He finds himself unlocking the door to the apartment five minutes later, a little surprised to see the lights still on once he opens the door. He steps inside, calling out to the younger man, but gets no response. 

After shutting the door and locking it, he notices the closed bathroom door and the sound of the shower. He hums to himself and goes over to sit on his side of Patrick’s bed, slipping off his shoes, before collapsing on the soft sheets. David feels the sleep finally start to come, but he fights to stay awake because he wants to see his fiancé. 

He’s almost asleep when he hears the water shut off, making his eyes snap open. He can hear Patrick doing his nightly routine and a few minutes later, he’s leaving the bathroom wearing plaid sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt. He doesn’t notice David until his eyes drift over to his bed as he’s turning off the lights. 

“Hey,” He greets, the apartment dark. 

“Hi,” David moves so he’s completely under the covers and Patrick slides in beside him. 

“How long have you been here?”

“About ten minutes,” Once Patrick is settled, David shifts closer to him, unable to stop himself from resting his head on Patrick’s shoulder. “Sorry I didn’t text before heading over,”

“It’s okay,” Patrick places a kiss on David’s head and David smiles into his shoulder. “How’s your dad?”

“Okay. A little annoyed at how crazy my mom was being, but we all understood why she was freaking out,” Patrick moves so that his arm is wrapped around David, hand rubbing and down his arm. 

“How are you?”

“Good, better,” David nuzzles further into Patrick’s skin. “I couldn’t sleep and I knew it was because I missed you,” He can feel Patrick smile against his hair. “I really didn’t want to spend the night away from my fiancé,”

“I’m glad you showed up,” He replies and he can hear the smile in Patrick’s voice. 

“I’m surprised you were just now showering.”

“Well, once I got home, I was planning on it, but my parents called,” David tilts his head up to look at him. “They wanted to know if you said yes,”

“Your parents knew that you were going to propose?” Patrick nods. 

“They’ve known since the weekend they were here,” David couldn’t help the gasp that escaped his lips. “I told them before they left,”

“That’s how long you’ve been planning it?”

He nods again. “I knew that after everything you did for me that weekend-”

“Like accidentally outing you and ruining the surprise party-” 

“No,” Patrick reassures. “Like throwing me a surprise party, inviting my parents, and then once you found I hadn’t come out, supporting me every step of the way,” David shifting against him and Patrick squeezed his arm. “When we were slow dancing after everybody had left, it hit me that I want to spend the rest of my life with you,”  


David blinks rapidly and pokes Patrick’s side. “How dare you make me cry again?” Patrick laughs. 

“Will it make you feel better to know my mom cried too?”

“She did?” The look on David’s face could only be described as soft. 

“Yeah. They love you, David,” David starts to blink again and Patrick chuckles, placing his lips to David’s temple. “I love you,”

“Mmm,” David hums. “I love you too,” He’s quiet after a moment and for a second, Patrick thinks he fell asleep, but then he starts tracing lines on Patrick’s chest. “I can’t believe this is happening,” David breathes, into the silence. “You really want to spend the rest of your life with me?” He doesn’t mean for it to come out as a question, but it does, and it makes Patrick move so he can look him in the eye. 

“Of course I do,” Patrick whispers. “I told you, easiest decision of my life,”

David lets out one of those half cry half laughs and Patrick kisses him chastely. “I’m sorry I keep crying,” David wipes at his eyes. “I just…” He swallows and tilts his head up to meet Patrick’s gaze again. “I never thought I would get married. I always told myself that I didn’t want to, but I knew I was lying to myself,” David’s eyes were swimming with tears for what felt like the thousandth time today. “I just never thought someone would ever love me enough to want to spend their life with me,”

Patrick moves so he’s facing David, his arm slinging over his waist. “And I never thought I would love someone the way I knew I was supposed to,” David presses closer to him. “When I proposed to Rachel, it was purely out of obligation. I was getting so much pressure from her and her family, and I felt like I was...suffocating. I figured that if I finally did what they all wanted me to do, it would feel better, but it felt so much worse.” Patricks sighs. “I left three months later,” Patrick’s eyes were now swimming with tears. “But with you, there wasn’t any of that. I wanted to propose,”

David leans forward, their faces so close that Patrick thinks they’re going to kiss, but David just rubs his nose against Patrick’s. “And I’m so happy you did,” Patrick’s the one that closes the gap, and they stay there for a while, kissing slowly. 

“Question,” David says, breaking the kiss. 

“What’s your question?”

“Can I send someone a gift basket from the store?”

“Who do you want to send it to?”

“Eli. Our family’s old money manager that made us lose everything,”

“And why do you want to send him a gift basket?”

“Because he’s why I ended up in this town, and if I hadn’t, I never would have been this happy,” Patrick opened his mouth to say something, but David sees the look on his face, so he smacks at his chest playfully and rolls onto his back. “Don’t make fun of me, I know how cheesy that was,”

“I wasn’t going to make fun of you-”

“Yes, you were,”

Patrick laughs. “Well, even if I was, that doesn’t mean that I didn’t find it very sweet,”

David rolls his eyes, but his smile remains etched on his face. “And can you really be making fun of someone for saying sweet things? I vaguely remember somebody calling me the love of his life earlier today,”

Normally, Patrick would continue the banter, but he instead, he just stares at David with what David had long ago dubbed his ‘puppy dog eyes’. “Well you are,”

David is thankful for the lack of light in the apartment because he can feel his cheeks heat up. “Yeah, well, you’re the love of my life too, but I’m sure you knew that at this point,” 

It’s Patrick’s turn to rest his head on David’s shoulder, arm coming to rest on his chest. “Still nice to hear,”

David hums. “We should go to sleep now.”

“We should,” Patrick nuzzles into David’s chest. “David?”

“Hmm?”

“If you do decide to send the money manager a gift basket, remember to pay for it this time,”

“Mm, maybe,”


End file.
